The above mentioned connector is known as a connector for joining two conduits in a fluid conduction system from document EP 0 633 039 A1. Said document shows a hose connector for joining two hoses of a system for medical purposes. The connector comprises a female coupling part; a male coupling part for inserting into the female coupling part along a longitudinal axis of the connector; and a bayonet lock for locking/unlocking the two coupling parts by rotating them against one another about the longitudinal axis after the insertion of the male coupling part into the female coupling part, wherein a fluid-tight connection of the coupling parts is improved by the rotating motion and a corresponding sealing.
These connectors are arranged for non-dangerous liquids or other fluids like gases or aerosols but not suitable for hazardous fluids like toxic fluids, caustic fluids or other harmful liquid chemicals.
Therefore, the one object underlying the present invention is to provide a save, cost-effective and easy to use connector.